movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys To Life 2
Toys To Life 2 is a sequel to the hit movie Toys To Life and features Owen Laramore, Will Arnett, Idina Menzel, Catherine O'Hara, Nick Frost, Drew Barrymore, James Corden, Sarah Vowell, Lane Styles, Ellen Page, Warwick Davis, Jim Cummings, Chris Wedge, and Benedict Wong returning to reprise their roles from the first film with John DiMaggio voicing a different character, alongside Dove Cameron, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Robert De Niro, Woody Allen, Bindi Irwin, Adam Sandler, Awkwafina, and BD Wong, while Travis Willingham replaces Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Ronald the Red Monkey. It is the 20th Blue Sky Studios film and is scheduled to be released in theaters on March 25, 2023, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the 20th Century Fox banner. It is the second installment in the Toys To Life franchise. Released theatrically on March 25, 2023, 'Toys To Life 2'' was the first and only Toys To Life movie to fail to due to its adult-themed humor, violent action, and language while it was mostly praised, making it the first Blue Sky Studios film to be named a box office disappointment. Despite being the first computer animated film to be panned by critics, a sequel, Toys To Life 3, was released on March 9, 2026. Another sequel, Toys To Life 4, was released on March 17, 2029. Plot 3 years after the events of the first movie, John and his troopers discover a porthole leading to WonderWorld, but are warned that they should only fear it, much to their disappointment. The next day, John drives to work at the Toytown Museum, until he gets thrown off the road, causing Toyomia's clock to break, threatening Toytown and leaving all of its citizens homeless. A heartbroken John is disappointed that he does not get to do his job anymore, and walks away sadly. Later, after a hard and difficult time, John and his troopers decide to find a replacement clock. Once they arrive in WonderWorld, they wonder how they can find it, with help from Smartypants. He directs them to a shop, where they win the clock, but are warned that if they don't collect $700 dollars in 24 hours, their bid will expire, and they will lose the item forever. They meet Guy Gamer, who tells them to steal Claire's car from "Jungle Girl". They get away, but are forced to give it back after a high-speed chase. She tells them to take a video she had just made to her friend Besst at her site Video Toons, where John and Besst make lots of videos that turn out as ways to get money, even as John's troopers are sent to spread the word across WonderWorld. Later, after becoming a WonderWorld sensation, John holds a press confrence. After that, John makes enough money, and he and his troopers rush off and buy the clock before the bid expired, only to find that Claire had decided to stay with John because they have a lot in common and because of Toytown's unpredictability, and they begin to fall in love and become mates. Four other characters, Stewart, Mary, Chad, and Kath worry that John's love for Claire could mean losing her and send monkeys to bring her back. John tells Gamer Guy what had happened and they decide to go to the Dark Chamber, where a scary creature named Slug offers a potion that could not only make Chad, Mary, Stewart, and Kath happy with the change permanently, but it could also detect anything insecure and duplicate it. Meanwhile, Claire tries to tell Stewart about John, but he says she can't be with him after he almost stole her car earlier. Instead of making them happy about John's love for Claire, the potion detects Claire and reboots "Jungle Girl", nearly killing her and John in the process. The potion then escapes and scans John. John and his troopers have brought Claire to safety, but feel awful that she has been hurt. Claire assumes it was all her fault, but John and his troopers admit their misconduct by confessing that they are just from Toytown. Angrily thinking that they betrayed her, Claire ends her relationship with John and throws his crown away. As John rushes to recover his crown, he realizes there are zombie clones of him, and he and his troopers rush to save Claire. She hides with Smartypants in his search bar, where she and John reunite. With Besst's help, they aftempt to send the clones into a trap, but the plan fails when they crash Besst's limo and form a monster-sized John. The giant John grabs Claire and tempts to kill the real John, but John calls out on his selfishness and possessiveness of Claire, and Chad, Stewart, Mary, and Kath admit that John's love for Claire doesn't mean a end to "Jungle Girl", but makes everything stronger, causing the clones and the potion to disintegrate, one by one, and John is rescued from falling to his death by Little Spence, Mamo, Mousey, Ken the color worm, and the four Red Monkeys, much to his surprise. John and his troopers take Claire to Toytown, making her Queen of Toytown and a new member of John's troopers as Toyomia is restored, making John's personality stronger, and he even participates in activities in Toytown. John and Claire enjoy the view of Toytown as the movie ends. Main Cast Owen Laramore as John Will Arnett as Ian Idina Menzel as Tina Catherine O'Hara as Ouch Nick Frost as Page, Age, Cage and Rage Drew Barrymore as Ribbit James Corden as Robone Sarah Vowell as Mousey Lane Styles as Little Spence Ellen Page as Mamo John DiMaggio as Smartypants; DiMaggio also reprises his role as Matt the construction worker from the first film. Dove Cameron as Claire; Lacey Chabert was originally cast as the character, but had to drop out. Catherine Zeta-Jones as Besst Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Gamer Guy Robert De Niro as Slug Woody Allen as Wickk Adam Sandler as Stewart Bindi Irwin as Mary Awkwafina as Kath BD Wong as Chad Warwick Davis as Ken The Color Worm Travis Willingham as Ronald; he was previously voiced by Joseph Gordon-Levitt in the first film. Jim Cummings as Krasinski Benedict Wong as Brad Chris Wedge as Creeko Bret Iwan as store alert messenger Fred Tatasciore as an insecurity potion; Tatasciore previously voiced Bouncy Shark in the first film. Kelly Preston as store clerk Frank Welker as Goat; Welker previously voiced a real life cat in the first film. Home Media Toys To Life 2 was released on DVD on June 27, 2023, and on Blu-ray on August 1, 2023. Production On September 1, 2020, Chris Wedge stated that he and Blue Sky had plans for a sequel. Production began in November 2020. At the same time, Laramore confirmed to reprise his role. On January 2021, Styles, Page, and Vowell announced their return. After The Cat in the Hat was complete in October 2021, Arnett, Menzel, Hara, Frost, Barrymore, and Corden signed in to reprise their roles. In November 27, 2021, John Powell returned to compose the music. Lacey Chabert, Adam Sandler, Bindi Irwin, Awkwafina, and BD Wong joined in the following month. Catherine Zeta-Jones signed in on January 2022. In April 2022, Chabert left the project and was replaced by Dove Cameron. Woody Allen, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, and Robert De Niro signed in at the same time it was slated for January 6, 2023. In June 2022, John DiMaggio confirmed to voicing a different character. A first trailer was released on July 1, 2022. a second trailer was released on September 8, 2022. A final trailer was released on January 21, 2023. On February 10, 2023, Chris Wedge revealed that the studio would close in 2030, but will keep making sequels and originals until then. This was the first Toys To Life film to be concerned over the PG rating, saying that it would have instead been rated PG-13 relating to its amounts of adult content. Sequels Two sequels, Toys To Life 3, and Toys To Life 4, will be released on March 9, 2026, and March 17, 2029. Soundtrack All tracks by John Powell "John And Claire" - Owen Laramore and Dove Cameron "Life" - John Powell "The Portal To WonderWorld" - John Powell "Crash" - John Powell "Toyomia Is Broken" - John Powell "Homeless" - John Powell "The Plan" - John Powell "We Arrived!" - John Powell "Smartypants" - John Powell "The New Clock Hand" - John Powell "24 Hours" - John Powell "We Need 700 Dollars" - John Powell "Jungle Girl" - John Powell "VideoToons" - John Powell "John The Sensation" - John Powell "John Reads The Comments" - John Powell "I Am So Sorry" - John Powell "Claire Is Kidnapped" - John Powell "Slug" - John Powell "Reboot In 60 Seconds" - John Powell "You Did This?" - John Powell "Zombie Clones" - John Powell "Final Battle" - John Powell "Claire Stays In Toytown" - John Powell Category:PG Category:2023 films Category:Sequels